


Home At Last

by tiny_taylore



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kara needs a hug, One Shot, this is terrifying, yo it's my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_taylore/pseuds/tiny_taylore
Summary: Connor was late. Later than usual.





	Home At Last

Connor was late. Later than usual. It was rare for Connor to ever be late in the first place, but even if he was, it would only ever be by ten minutes. Kara had been waiting for over two hours for him to arrive home. 

Kara had already put Alice to bed, and even tidied up around the house a little bit. Now she sat on the couch, waiting for a call, text, anything letting her know that he was alright. She had tried calling both Hank and Connor earlier, which she received no response, increasing her stress levels.

Ever since androids had gained the right to work in tandem with humans, Connor had been back working at the Detroit Police Department as Hank’s partner. She knew his work came with risks, as some humans were still unsettled by the fact that androids were considered alive. She always thought that he would return to her though, no matter what. He was the infamous deviant hunter who chased her and Alice across one of the busiest highways. He infiltrated Cyberlife and led thousands of androids across the streets of Detroit. He helped Markus negotiate with President Warren and established multiple new laws for androids. He couldn’t - wouldn’t - let some crazed human or android take him down, right?

Although as the hours went by, the more likely her scenarios became. Her programs begged her to power down for the night and lower her stress levels , but she refused to sleep until she knew where Connor was. 

It was around 2:00 AM when she finally heard footsteps approach. She shot up from the couch and opened the door to reveal Connor, his clothes covered in blue blood. Connor must of noticed her shocked state as he quickly responded, “Oh, don’t worry, this blood isn’t mine. Well, most of it anyway.”

She shook her head and slightly laughed while tears formed in her eyes. She lunged forward and wrapped herself around him, pressing herself as close as she could. Kara didn’t care that she would most likely come away also covered in blue blood, what mattered is that Connor was there: alive. 

“Kara?” he asked returning the hug, “I’m sorry for worryi-”

“Shut up,” she mumbled into him, “You’re home.”

Understanding her, he closed the door and wrapped his arms tighter around her pressing a kiss on the side of her head. Eventually she pulled away slightly to grab the sides of his face and bring his face down to hers. 

“Please,” she pleaded, resting her forehead against his, “Don’t scare me like that again.”

It was silent for a moment before he responded, “Noted.”

She met his lips with her own and melted into him. He pulled away and peppered her face with kisses along her cheeks and jawline before returning to her lips. 

Breaking apart she whispered, “I love you, even though you scare me half to death sometimes.”

He chuckled and grabbed for her hand, creating a touch-link, “I love you too.”

Holding each other in their arms again, they swayed together for a few minutes before Kara pulled away to assess what had happened and what damage he had taken. 

“I expect a full explanation about what happened in the morning, but for now let's get cleaned up and ready for bed.” She said, taking his hand leading him down the hall

He knew he was in for it when they woke up, but for now he just enjoyed being back in Kara’s presence, feeling safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> AH! I know this was short, but this was my first time ever uploading a fanfiction so please let me know what you thought! Constructive criticism is definitely appreciated!


End file.
